The Summer Diaries
by Keepcalmforlove
Summary: Summer, and everyone's got plans. Matt and Rebekah are traveling the world. Caroline is visiting Klaus in New Orleans. Elena and Damon are trying to have couple time, that is until Silas comes as Stefan, to cause havoc. Jeremy is trying to get over Bonnie, with April. And Katherine goes to win Elijah back, and becomes friends with a certain blonde vampire. A Mystic Falls Summer.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first multi chapter fanfiction so it may not be very good. Chapter 1 isn't the best but trust me it will get way better, this is just like a welcome thing, next chapter will be from someone else in Mystic falls summer, it will be following everyone. Please review and tell me what you think because it would mean a lot. It will get better!**

Matt and Rebekah boarded their plane to Italy, their first start on their adventure to show him the world. Kind of like a bucket list, though he's died numerous amounts of time.

Rebekah looked around at the plane, filled with sick men and crazy women "I could have just compelled someone to let us ride alone, or get a private jet. Imagine that"

"If we are travelling, let's do most of it the _human_ way" Matt says taking the window seat while she sits next to him.

Rebekah sighed as she thought of their first stop. Going to Brienno, Italy to a small church named San Vittore. Thinking of how her and her horrid ex-boyfriend Alexander were supposed to get married there. She looked over at Matt who had his head laying on the window as the plane went off.

This will be different.

They got off their plane, finally in Italy, they looked around for something.

"There they are" Rebekah said pointing to a large car with a sign saying _Rebekah Mikealson. _

The car drove them throughout Italy, till they arrived at a large estate.

"We are staying here. This is bigger than the Lockwood's place" Matt exclaimed.

"Yes, we are" Rebekah says while getting out of the car grabbing her luggage. The car drives away as her and Matt knock on the door, to be opened by a young maid.

"Oh are you here for Miss Laura?" the maid asks.

"Yes we are" Rebekah says then whispers to Matt "Wow they must like her, having the same maid for the past 10 decades"

"Rebekah!" two twin girls said hugging her.

"Laura, Marie, so good to see you. Is it only you two left?" Rebekah asks hugging them back.

"Us and Philippe, though he is barely around" they say grimly, then noticing Matt.

"Oh I see you have brought us a snack, how generous of you" Marie says walking towards Matt, only to be guarded off by Rebekah.

"No, this is my.." Rebekah says her voice trailing off, not sure if her and Matt are friends, or acquaintances.

"I'm her friend Matt" he says shaking their hands nervously.

"We won't bite" Laura says showing her fangs "All the time"

Matt nervously grinned looking at the two red haired twins.

"Ever since Klaus turned us we have always stayed friends with Rebekah here" Marie says leading them to their rooms.

There are two rooms across from each other, Rebekah walked into one leaving her bags then walking out. Matt slowly walked in, dazed, never seeing such a large, perfect room.

"Hurry up Matt, we don't want to be late" Rebekah said smiling.

"For what?" he asks putting his bags down.

"For your tour of course" Laura says wrapping her arm around his "You'll love Italy" Marie then says putting her arm on his other side.

Rebekah then walked along leading outside, while Matt was being pet by two very insane gingers. Rebekah stiffed a laugh watching them walk.

"Ladies Matt here, isn't one for vampires, better leave him alone for now" Rebekah said.

"But we like him Becky" Laura purred.

Rebekah stopped and looked the twins in the eye, Matt just saw a stare, though the twins walked faster in fear.

"I'm sorry about them, we will have a brilliant time though, I assure you" she says giving Matt a desperate smile of approval.

"I know, I know. Let's just go around Italy already" Matt said sighing.

"Oh there is so much to show you" Rebekah smiled, recalling the fond memories of this place.

"Personally I wanna do this, American tourist style, so I'll just find monuments and go there" Matt said.

"Well we are in Rome, why don't we go to the colosseum. Nick actually fought there once, It was a tragic fight but very entertaining." Rebekah said smiling.

"Strange, you are strange" Matt says walking ahead, trying to hide his new found smile.

**How was it so far? Bad, I know but (3****rd**** time ive said it) it will get better. Please review or pm. Anything can help. Tell me any ideas or help. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Klaus, well I'm in New Orleans, I used the ticket you sent me. Just call me back or something cuz I don't know where to go. Bye" Caroline said into her phone leaving Klaus a message.

She walked around New Orleans, suit case in hand looking confused and lost.

"You shouldn't act like that. Act like you own the place" a male voice says behind her. She turns around to see that familiar face that sent her this ticket.

"Hey Klaus" she said awkwardly.

"What are you doing here Caroline" Klaus asks sternly.

"Well Tyler's not back yet, everyone's busy, and you sent me a ticket" She says in a sarcastic tone.

"I didn't think you'd use it. It is very dangerous here you can get hurt." Klaus said.

"I'm just on vacation so nothing should happen. I'm just going to settle down in my hotel room, rest, then go around tomorrow. Goodbye Klaus" She says walking away.

"I will see you soon" He says disappearing to the distance.

Caroline walks into her hotel, getting her key and dropping on her bed. She sighs closing her eyes, feeling herself fall asleep. Until the doorbell rings.

"Ugh" she sighs opening the door to reveal a Mikealson, Elijah.

"Hello Caroline" he says walking into the free zone.

"Hi Elijah, what do you want" she says to him.

"I wanted to say hi, and to warn you. Marcel, and old family friend Is now in a, friendly competition with my brother" he says "for New Orleans"

"Ok what else is new, Klaus wants to be king of everything no big deal" She says sitting down.

"You don't understand Caroline. He will hurt anyone to get Klaus to surrender, and you just so happen to be one of the only things my brother cares about" he says.

"Why must he have fallen in love with me" she mutters under her breath.

"I can still hear that" Elijah says calmly.

"I know, it's just the jetlag" she sighs.

"Now since you are here he has the girl he loves, and his unborn child" Elijah says as Caroline takes a shock.

"What? Vampires can't get anyone pregnant" Caroline says.

"His werewolf side can. Hayley is having his baby Caroline" Elijah says.

Caroline looks away, hurt. Why should she be hurt, it's just Klaus? Maybe it was the fact that he is one of the only people that picked her first. He did pick her, not Elena, not anyone else.

"Wow that's cool. You must be so happy, having a family" Caroline says with a bit on bitterness in her tone.

"I am very happy, though Klaus refuses to admit he is." Elijah says making Caroline smile a bit.

"Well thank you Elijah but I am tired so please let me sleep, we can talk tomorrow or something, bye" she says rushing him out the door.

"Finally alone" she says grabbing her phone.

_2 New Texts_

There was one from Elena and one from Matt

_Elena: Hey Caroline how's New Orleans so far? Stay away from Klaus! _

_Matt: Italy is great so far. What're you doing?_

She ignored them at first beginning yet another text to Stefan.

_Stefan where are you?! I'm in New Orleans right now but I'm worried. You've been MIA since Elena choose Damon but you can't hide from me! Answer asap!._

She sighed as she sent him the text, Tyler next.

_Hey Tyler, miss you. I can't wait to see you again once your done with you pack business. XO Caroline._

She put her phone in it's charger deciding to answer to Elena and Matt later, they were busy they won't mind. She looked out her window to see a view of a restaurant's roof. She was hungry, maybe she could get a drink then go into the woods for an animal, maybe if she was lucky she'd find a deer. She walked down the stairs to the place next door.

"A shot of tequila please" she said and they gave it to her in an instant. She merely drank it slow enough for her not to get _that_ light headed, though a shot was nothing to a vampire.

She made her way out and into the woods. Speeding around and looking for an animal. Plenty of squirrels, but she needed more than that. Finally she spotted a rabbit. She quickly grabbed it sinking her fangs into it. Once done draining it she wiped her mouth with a napkin she took from the bar.

Walking out of the woods and into her room she screamed.

"Hello, you must be Caroline, I'm Marcel, Klaus' Friend" he said smiling.

**What do you think. Better right (but not the best). This was yet another welcoming thing, once I'm done with the welcoming of the characters then it will get good. As you know there will be a lot of oc's in this, like the Mancini twins, and there will be some in this too. Please review telling me what you think. Thanks! XOXO -Karina**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! That is short again :( sorry. Its a opener chapter! Its ok only two more opener chapters then it will be long and good. Promise. This is a delena chapter which was hard to write. Stelena 3. **

I sat on the couch waiting for Damon to come back in.

"One drink for me, and one for the lady" he said handing me a cup.

"Why thank you" I say smiling at him.

Almost everyone is gone this summer, only Jeremy staying back thankful to be alive. Caroline is in New Orleans thanks to her original admirer. Matt is around the world, frightfully with Rebekah. Bonnie is visiting some family, which is surprising, I was sure she would have wanted to spend time with Jeremy. And Stefan disappeared all thanks to me.

"Do you think Stefan's ok?" I ask Damon.

"Of course he is, he's a big boy he can take care of himself" Damon says sitting next to me.

"I just feel bad I mean, he left because of me" I say.

"He's just sad, he's probably out somewhere enjoying himself. He is fine" Damon says looking at me.

I look at him smiling, leaning in to kiss him. Of course he rushes in to kiss me.

"Still can't get used to that" he says with a smirk as I pull away.

"Neither can I" Jeremy says walking down the stairs.

"Little Gilbert, either stay upstairs or go out" Damon says.

"I am leaving, but I have to go downstairs for that" Jeremy says heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" I ask him walking him to the door.

"April's, she said she was bored so i'm going to hang out" Jeremy says.

"Ok, but do anything and i'll tell Bonnie" I say with a joking smile.

Jeremy stiffens at her name "Oh okay"

"Did you guys break up, you never talk to her or about her?" I ask in a worried tone.

"Um yea we broke up, no big deal though we are still" he pauses "friends"

"Ok" she says suspiciously "bye"

As he walks out the door Damon stalks behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Do you think Jeremy's ok?" Elena asks.

"Come on. He's young and alive of course he is" Damon says.

"I don't know" Elena answers back.

"Elena, stop worrying about your brother and have fun, come on!" Damon says.

"Your right" she says kissing him passionately.

He kisses her back with a dark fire inside of him.

She pulled away slowly saying "Come on. I'm hungry"

"Humans, animals, or blood bags?"

Damon asks.

"Blood bags of course! It's the only decent way" Elena says.

"If you say so" Damon says rolling his eyes.

"Come on" Elena says dragging him out the door.

They walk down to the hospital looking for blood bags, there have only be a minimum amount because the Silas fiasco. But he is gone and the blood bags are coming back. As the walk through the door racing towards the room, Elena stopped gasping.

"What?" Damon says, haven't looking in the room yet.

"Oh my god" Elena says looking at the walls tracing the letters.

S-T-E-F-A-N

Stefan spelt out in the remaining blood of the hospital.

**Oh my Stefan baby what are you doing? Sorry this is so short (again). The next chapter is a Jeremy chapter, then Katherine, then the good long chapters. Please review! XOXO -Karina**


	4. Chapter 4

**Its the Jeremy chapter (which I know most of you have wanted) ! Yes it may be short again, but not for long. Read along children *creepy old lady voice* **

Jeremy walked out of the Salvatore Boarding house towards April's. Bonnie's death has been the hardest thing for him, especially seeing everyone happy oblivious to the truth. She hasn't visited him in a while, but last time she did she told him those words he remembers exactly.

_"Jeremy you can't be with me" she said looking into his eyes. _

_"Bonnie you don't understand. I love you, I can see you. That's all I need" he says putting his hand on her cheek, though he can't feel her. _

_She pulled away looking off "Move on Jeremy. For me. I won't let you be in love with a ghost" then she disappeared leaving him abandoned. _

It's been weeks he's mourned, and now he must fulfill her wishes. Move on. Find someone else. That someone else will be April. They were meeting in the park, she doesn't know he was dead. No one really did but the people there.

"Hey Jeremy!" April said waving, while sitting on the bench.

"Hey" he says.

She got up and hugged him, which took him in by surprise, but he pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Wow I haven't seen you in a few weeks" she said.

"Yea you too" he says genuinely smiling.

"How was Michigan?" April asked

"Huh?" He asks.

"Michigan, you were there visiting family friends right?" April asks confused.

"Yea I was, it was great, what have you been doing?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh nothing just freaking out, with everything" she said with a scared tone.

"Yea, I know" he said, and he really did understand, that was him not to long ago.

He was about to say something when across the street he saw a familiar face. Dark wavy hair with a sad face. Bonnie.

"I have to go to the bathroom" he says rushing towards the grill inside the bathroom.

He stood in the bathroom thinking of Bonnie, knowing she would appear, and she did.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I just, wanted to see you" she says with a sad face.

"I know. And i'm sorry. But you can't just pop around" he says sadly.

"I'm sorry I was ruining you and Aprils day" she says with a rude tone.

"Bonnie-" he says too late. She vanished before him, again, like she had when she died. He looked out the window to an April waiting across on the park bench. What does he want?

**Sorry its so short. Next is a Katherine chapter, then the looooong chapters. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Katherine was in New Orleans, this wasn't her first time, when she was a vampire she had been here before, maybe twice. She hated the fact she had to use a plane to get here, she usually just used her speed to get where she likes. Ever since her doopleganger made her human she had to use human items. Since she no longer has anything to do as a human, which she hates considering herself one but she is not one for denial, she has come to reunite with her love. True, Elijah was the one thing she cared about. Though their love made her weak which gave Elena the chance to turn her human. Well that and the fact she attacked her. Katherine went to the nearest bar and ordered a drink. The worst part of being a human is hunger, she must feed herself, and food cost money, money she never had. Though she has no more ways to compel people she still has her charm that the weaker sex fall for, and that just so happens to be the bartender. She ordered just about every thing with alcohol on the menu, hoping if she gets drunk and in danger he will save her, she can act in distress one night. Can't she?

"Hello Sir" she says with a smirk.

"What would you like, pretty lady" he says with a slight accent.

"Just a drink" she says leaning in.

"How about a drink for a drink" he says revealing his fangs.

"Not too much honey" she says leading him to the back.

He leans into her neck biting in. She moans at the pain she has never felt as a human, only a vampire.

"Done" she says to him as he moves away.

She wipes the blood off her neck following him inside.

"Better get a cheeseburger too" she says walking in.

* * *

Katherine walked through town after eating. She had to get some more blood taken for extra food. She was looking at all the booths from witches being bought by vampires. She walked down the road as she began to feel dizzy. Black spots began to reveal against her eyes. She lost balance of her knees as she fell and lost consciousness.

* * *

She woke up in a hotel room, across the room was a blonde girl and a brunette man. Looking as though they were in a fight she could only here parts of their conversation.

"She can't stay in my room i'm on vacation" the blonde girl said.

"Katerina needs help now as a human" the man says.

"I don't give a damn" she hears from the girl before she blacks out again.

* * *

She opens her eyes to the sight of the brunette man. He was very handsome, and she recognized him a bit. Once her eyes adjusted she knew who it was.

"Elijah" she said surprised by her own voice, so weak and vulnerable.

"Hello Katerina" he says with a slight grin.

She looked to the side and saw the blonde girl, Caroline Forbes.

"Ah Caroline, you follow me here or are you getting freaky with original Klaus" Katherine says with a smirk.

"Sorry Katherine but when _I_ get free plane tickets and there is _nothing_ to do in Mystic Falls _I_ come here, Elijah then drags _you_ into _my_ room and ruins _my_ vacation" Caroline says with a glare.

"Wow Caroline your good" she says with a baby tone.

"Shut it Katherine" she says.

"So Elijah what now" Katherine asks.

"Time to save you Katerina" Elijah says.

* * *

Sorry. This chapter started off good and I was totally ready for it, then it went downhill. Ugh I have so many fanfiction ideas its too much. Once i'm done with the three i'm already doing them i'll start one. Before I Fall will probably the quickest done since it's based off a real book. Review!


End file.
